


Messages And Racing Hearts

by Tooru_Licious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooru_Licious/pseuds/Tooru_Licious
Summary: Eren finds himself once again stalking through the social media of his long time crush Jean, who he often enough talks about with his bestfriend Armin. When he accidentally sends a screencap of Jeans selfie to noone else but Jean himself, shit hits the fan and Eren finally needs to step up his flirting game.





	Messages And Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT,so since I'm really only good at drawing please don't expect much from this. But I will pour my heart and soul into this

Now, this is definetely **not** what Eren is supposed to do at 2am on a school's night. But that's not really where his thoughts are right now, even though he wanted to kick himself in the ass last morning for staying up too late the past night. Cuddled up in a blanket, all he wants to do right now is scroll through Jean's social media and check if there are any new selfies he posted, so Eren could take in his handsome face. He squints his eyes a little at the bright screen, as he waits for Instagram to load. He can't help but smile a little as he realises how much he reminds himself of a shy school girl, who's desperately in love with the popular guy. Sadly, in the end, they never end up together. Anyway, back to business. Can't let himself get carried away.

As he's looking at all of Jean's old posts, Eren can feel his heart flutter. _God, that face._ He always loved Jeans pretty smile, too. Something he noticed quite recently, Jean has dimples. One more reason to make Jean smile. Eren chuckles fondly to himself, remembering all the times he's done something stupid to impress Jean. Backflip down the stairs - went horrible. Came to school with slicked back hair - hideous. Put on _extra_ tight pants to draw attention to his nicely shaped ass - Levi called him a hooker. Love is so complicated. Tired eyes suddenly pay attention to the little notification sign on the screen. _He posted something._ In less than a second he had opened up the app and took it all in. To Eren, Jean is breathtaking. From head to toe. He spent countless classes just staring at him, predicting his next movements to make sure he's not caught by him. He loves his honey coloured eyes, his fluffy hair- oh god what he would do just to brush his hand through it. The most exciting thing about his body though are his lips. How many times has Eren imagined touching them, or THEM touching HIM, in whatever places his imagination would allow him to think of.

Without hesitation he takes a screenshot of the photo, and yet another Picture of Jean smiling next to someone else. As far as Eren knows, Jean and Sasha are just friends. But the thought of them **doing** **stuff**..upsets him. What does he know anyway? Most guys are straight. What is he thinking. With a heavy sigh the little lovebird drops down onto his pillow and direct messages the post to Armin.

"This is killing me, man. Like.. Stop keeping me awake you shitty angel and stop being so pretty!! Goddamn coconut pls kill me"

Just when he sent the message he turns the screen off and closes his eyes, expecting his friend to sleep already. Armin has never been a night owl, he's more like a lark - up and running as early as all hell. Eren though, not so much, he sleeps _alot_ during the day.

He opens his eyes again just when his phone lights up. 'What? ..I swear if he's still up and studying I'll-' the words died in his throat as his palms beginto sweat. The heat wanders up to his cheeks. _No. No no please, it couldn't be.. I didn't send it to HIM, right?_ As his fingers absentmindedly open the message he just got, he's busy figuring out some kind of excuse for this whole situation. He embarrassed himself SO bad. So so bad.

"Oh geez. Youre straight forward. Although it seems youre anything but straight. I suppose this message wasnt meant for me?"

Haha. Of course. He **did** send it to Jean instead of Armin. Jean. THE Jean. Out of all people. Eren sits up quickly and wipes off the sweat off his palms. _Shit._

"This is awkward. Look I obviously meant that it's killing me because the picture is badly taken. And you look weird. Thats right, hope you feel roasted."

A heavy breath escapes Erens mouth as he licks his lips in anticipation for Jean's reply. Knowing the kinda guy he is he'll take it easy and roast him back. Or block him out of his life forever so they'll never be able to date and marry and adopt children and at some point share a grave together so that-  message sound. Nothing could stop it now, Eren's heart is gonna give out any second.

"I look weird? Guess Im exactly your type then, asshole. We're in the same Art class together or smth, right Eren?"

_He knows my name_

"I think we should hang out during lunch maybe. If you want. And you'll show me how to properly take pictures :D  Now go to bed, Its fucking late."

What just happened? Did he fall asleep and dream all this? This must be a dream. Eren can feel his ears flush red and hot, as well as his whole head. With a wide grin he types his response, which he deletes and redoes over and over, until he finally has something decent, that doesn't sound desperate or lovey dovey.

"You sure you wanna take a pic with me in it? You know I'll outshine you, man. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a goodnight! :)"

The last thing sounds cute, ..atleast he hopes Jean shares that opinion with him.

"Dont tell me what to do. u too tho"

Eren mutters under his breath, something along the lines of 'I swear to god' and 'This guy..'. Needless to say, he wont get any sleep tonight. His heart will keep him excited until he's finally next to his future husband.

Expecting himself to screw up, Eren closes his eyes and thinks about what might happen.

* * *

_Lunch time_

Minute after Minute his excitement grows, until he is now sitting at a lone table in the cafeteria. Waiting. Figuring out what to say first. A simple 'Hi' sounds to desinterested. A 'sup' sounds as if he hasn't thought about it. Goddamn. 'Hey there, hope you didnt wait too long', is the first thing Eren notices as Jean swiftly sits down across from him. _Oh._ The nervous fluffball might be flipping his shit over his crush, but he still notices that Jean looks WAY too good for a normal school day, It's easy to tell he picked his clothes carefully this morning. Eren finds himself smiling a little. He greets Jean with a small hum and points at his hair. 'Slicked back hair? You? Never seen you like that'

_Well. Well. Well. We all do stupid things to impress our love interests, don't we?_

 

 

 

 


End file.
